


Friends Everlasting

by Juliko



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Love Poems, M/M, Male Friendship, Prose Poem, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliko/pseuds/Juliko
Summary: "I slept for a hundred years. I didn’t expect to see you. But there you were, welcoming me with tears of joy. At that moment, I realized how important you were to me. I don’t know where I’d be without you by my side. Nothing could express my eternal gratitude. I know that our friendship shines like no other. Not even the passage of time can break it, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world." Sorey reminisces about his friendship with his faithful seraph Mikleo and all they've been through.





	

From the days of our birth, our beginnings  
To the day the world was fated to end, our end  
We stood together, walked together, living  
Me, an ordinary human  
You, a seraph of legend  
I don’t know why you remained my friend  
As you’re so different from me.  
I was cheerful, happy, curious, and impulsive  
You were mature, composed, intelligent, and intuitive  
Yet after all we went through, you stayed with me  
Through water, wind, and fire…  
The world could have torn us apart at any time  
But we stayed together  
We chased our shining, iridescent dreams  
Even as our hearts were uncertain  
Even as the world threatened to crumble  
Even as our loved ones perished  
Even as we longed for fleeting moments of peace  
Searching through our luminescent memories  
Of running through ruins and grassy meadows  
Hearing the song of the wind through the grass  
I slept for a hundred years  
I didn’t expect to see you  
But there you were, welcoming me with tears of joy  
At that moment, I realized how important you were to me  
I don’t know where I’d be without you by my side  
Nothing could express my eternal gratitude  
I know that our friendship shines like no other  
Not even the passage of time can break it  
And I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world  
Would you still stay with me even if the world ended?  
No, I already know the answer.  
I know you would, and I know I would do the same with you.  
We will be friends everlasting, forever, until our eventual ends.  
Maybe even something more.  
But for now...I’m happy just to be with you.  
Nothing could make me happier.  
For that, I’m thankful to have been born in this world  
Whether it’s flourishing or dying.  
Let’s chase our iridescent dreams once more  
Just like before, but our hearts shining even brighter  
As shepherd and seraph  
We’ll be friends forever, my greatest joy.  
Our time will be short, but our love will never end.


End file.
